The Winx
Bloom Bloom was born on December 10th on the planet Domino (Sparks in the 4kids version). She was born into royalty. She has an older sister Daphne . Her real parents are Queen Miriam and King Oritel. Shortly after birth, her planet was attacked by a coven of witches who sought to retrieve the Dragon's Flame (Dragon Fire in the 4kids version) from Domino. During this battle, the lively culture and population was decimated. In final sacrificial act to ensure that the Dragon's Flame did not fall into the wrong hands, Bloom's sister, Daphne, sent her into a portal that lead to another planet, Earth. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her father Mike, a firefighter, was in. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her nemesis, Mitzi. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just has Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom used a magical attack and turn the fight in Stella's favour, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, impressed with Bloom's power, encouraged her to return to Alfea, the prestigious School for Fairies which she studied at. Curious about developing her powers and where they came from, Bloom agreed after convincing her parents. Bloom's Gallery Bloom Charmix.png Bloom Lovix.png Bloom Sophix.png Bloom 3D Sirenix.png Bloom Magix Winx.jpg Life in Alfea: Freshman Year At Alfea, the School for Fairies, Bloom and Stella shared the same dormitory, and they met Flora, Musa and Tecna, their fellow roommates, and soon they became friends. One day when they were all going out together in Magix City, they were attacked by a trio of witches, otherwise known as the Trix, Icy, Darcy and Stormy who attacked Bloom for spying on them. Soon, Stella and the other girls repelled the attack and decided to call themselves collectively as the Winx Club, after returning to their dormitory. Being the Winx Club, they gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. Ms. Faragonda took interest in the reasons of constant attacks on the girls of the Winx Club and in particular, Bloom. Ms. Griselda, assistant to the headmistress, also took notice of the group but perceived Bloom and her friends as unsettled freshman students. After the continued attacks culminated in the kidnapping and rescue of Stella, Bloom and her friends learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon's Flame, and were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon's Flame, they sought the guidance of their headmistress and were told the history of Domino. Magical Information Bloom is the strongest and most powerful of the Winx Club. She has the power of the Dragon's Flame, which is an ancient source of long-lost power. She hails from the planet Domino (Sparks in the 4Kids dub), which was destroyed many years ago, with only her and her sister Daphne in spiritual form to be survivors. Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Her Winx outfit is a blue sparkly top (decorated with a gold brooch at the chest) and skirt, and blue ankle boots. She also wears blue sleeves around her arms (from elbow to wrist) and wears a small golden tiara atop her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Blooms transformation sequence is probably the longest out of the Winx girls. Fistly, Bloom spins down into a ball of flame, and it explodes in a white flash. Bloom claps her hands high above her head and cross her hands. Her sleeves and top burn into place. Her wings then stretch out and her tiara flashes onto her head. She flies upwards, and then draws a heart with her fire powers. Bloom's attacks are based entirely around the element of fire, and usually consist of fiery blasts and explosions. Bloom has also been able to create fire in different forms, such as when she defeated Icy for the first time she created a mass of fire shaped like a dragon. Bloom does not name her attacks as often as her fellow Winx girls. Bloom was the first to get her Charmix, but was the fifth to use hers (not using it at all in the Resort Realm, even though she had it for the entire trip there). Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix expansion in the upcoming 3rd Season is gives her an almost entirely new look when transformed. So far, the previews have only shown Bloom as her new Enchantix outfit will look, so no new transformations or powers are known of yet. Bllom's new outift consists of a multi-layered, rainbow colored halter dress with pink gloves and blue flowers. Her wings are huge blue and pink fairy wings and her hair is much longer than her original form. Like the other Enchantix expansions, Bloom wears strappy, open-toe sandals and heavy make-up once in this form. Appearance & Personality Bloom has red hair and her daily outfit consists of a blue and yellow midriff shirt and spangled jeans. She occasionally wears a blue and white striped shirt and a jean miniskirt, but this outfit is generally only seen on special occasions. Bloom truly cares for her friends. She's the glue that holds the group together, after the other girls bicker and argue, Bloom's the one that plays peacekeeper and smooths everything out between everyone . Callidora of Luna - October 20, 2006 03:49 PM (GMT)Stella Birthday: August 10 Appearance Stella has long blonde hair, and her daily outfit consists of a green halter midriff top, and an orange miniskirt. She has numerous other dressy outfits, her most common being a lavender halter dress. Personality Even though she is sometimes bossy and self-centered, Stella cares a lot about her friends. She will stick up to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Besides that, she likes reading fashion magazines. She's not all that good at school because she'd rather do shopping than study and do work. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to Brandon, her boyfriend). As she is one year older than the other girls, Stella often appoints herself as the leader. She was been kept back a grade by trying to make a new shade of pink and accidentally exploding the entire lab. First Appearance & Magical Information Stella first appears in the first episode, fighting a troll. Bloom sees this and commands the troll to leave Stella alone. Bloom discovers she has magic powers. Stella's attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon, but moon attacks rarely appear (in the Italian, her use of Lunar Magnetism in the Resort Realm appears to be the only one she's done so far). This may be due to the fact that she comes from Solaria, and this gives more emphasis to the sun. She is princess of her planet, Solaria. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this didn't really mean anything to her. She doesn't mind using her magic to help out friends, though. Stella's Winx outfit contains of a sparkling orange top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She also wears orange ties for her pigtails and aqua-colored wrist bands and headband. Her wings powder blue with teal tips. Stella's transformation is short but arguably very detailed. Firstly Stella twirls around into a pose and a green flash comes from behind her. Stella's wristbands, boots and main outfit then form in flashes of golden light. She twirls and orange ribbons wrap around her hair creating her pigtails, she then skips down into her finishing pose. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of light energy and can make balls of heat. She can also use light to make herself glow in dark places. Initially, she is fairly powerful because she has the ring of Solaria, which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. However, after the 6th episode, in which she takes the ring back from the Trix who stole it in the previous episode, the ring does not make many appearances (only appearing when Stella summons her scepter in the 21st episode of season 1, and then again in the 2nd episode of season 3). She was the first to use her Charmix. Callidora of Luna - October 20, 2006 03:52 PM (GMT)Tecna Birthday: December 16 Personality Tecna is very smart and loves technology. She always is practical and logical. She loves science and in her spare time, she does experiments. She loves computers and video games. For that reason she is bonded with Digit. Many may not know that Tecna enjoys doing sports and being active. First Appearance & Magical Information Tecna first appeared in episode 2 of the Winx Club. She is Musa's roommate. Tecna is from the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy . She has the power of technology and can do technology related attacks. Tecna's Winx outfit is by far and inarguably the most unique of all the fairies vewed in the show. The outfit is mainly a full body suit with sprakling purple covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands as well, and strangley designed blue knee-high boots. She wears a purple helmet which has a green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings are green bars which form small squares on her back, in the form of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Tecna's transformation sequence is also quite unique. Firstly, Tecna punches and strikes the air creating forms with her hands (eventually crossing them like everyone else except Layla), then there is a white flash. Black and green digital wireframes form over her arms and body, which create her main outfit. The same nets then form her chest brooch and helmet. Tecna then flies around into her finishing pose, with a triangle boosted by green energy appearing in the background. Tecna powers are entirely based on technology and "digital energy" and occasionally she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall," she can also use this technique to trap enemies in a thick band or in a ball. Tecna can also throw blasts of green bubbly energy which can only imobilize a person for a short time. Tecna is not often known for her power in the group, probably because of her considerable lack of passion when fighting. Postitive Qualities Tecna is smart and logical She is unselfish Nice to her friends Negative Qualities Tecna sometimes gets too into her technology She can depend on logic too much sometimes She can get annoying with all of her technology information Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic. Deep inside, she truly cares for her friends. Love Life Tecna's love interest is Timmy. Timmy likes her too, but they're both shy about their feelings. They have many of the same interests, like technology, but Tecna wants Timmy to like her for more than computers. He does, but doesn't always show it. Tecna seems to have a close connection to Timmy. They do not put an actual label on their relationship, however, until Season 2. Callidora of Luna - October 20, 2006 03:54 PM (GMT)Musa Birthday: March 30 Personality She loves music, dancing, singing, and playing instruments. She especially likes rap, hip hop, Latin American, disco, techno, and ballet music. She loves playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Musa likes songs that have powerful meanings and words in them. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. In the 4K version, she is referred to as a princess, and later elaborated that her father was a prince disowned by his family after he decided to take up music. She is kind of tomboyish, and she is tough, but she is still nice and a good friend. She especially has a good relationship with Layla. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven but they both won't admit they like each other until the end of season 1. Surprisingly (considering Tecna), Musa gets the best grades of the group. In the first two seasons, Musa wore her hair as short pigtails (as shown in the profile), even saying (in the 4Kids version) that she would not change her pigtails. However, she got her hair spelled in the 3rd season premiere and now has long pigtails. First Appearance & Magical Info Musa originally appeared in episode two of the Winx Club. She found out she was Tecna's roommate and they shared a room. Musa is from Melody, the planet of music (and the Harmonic Nebula in the 4kids version). Musa's power source comes from music. She has all kinds all musical attacks. Her Winx outfit is a sparkling magenta top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a magenta mini skirt, and knee-high magenta boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms. Her wings are bright blue. Musa's transformation sequence is arguably confusing, considering that it uses digital squares, which seem more apropriate for Tecna. Firstly, Musa jumps around on a disco floor, and the crosses her hands above her head. There is a white flash and Musa's boots and main outfit materialize as cyan and fushia squares rush up her body. Another slash and Musa's accesories have appeared as she spins on a giant CD. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of soundwaves sonic pressure. Musa has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Although, she usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and comatise them through incredibly loud base music. Callidora of Luna - October 20, 2006 03:56 PM (GMT)Flora Birthday: March 16 Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in episode 2, "More Than High School" as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but later on, they become close friends. Throughout the season, the series focuses more on Bloom and Stella than her or the other Winx Girls. However, she does has bigger parts when Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has to change her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration. Throughout the series, Flora has had some mistakes in her design, such as missing bracelets, different colored bracelets, missing wings, and other accidents. Her transformation was also quickened and shortened. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora's role is increased. She receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Layla, and her pixie, Chatta. Although Flora's relationship with Layla is somewhat distant at first, they later become closer when she offers to help her get together with Helia. Chatta also tries to get Flora to reveal her feelings to Helia. Consequently, the two do, and she discovers that they feel the same about each other. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, now go to college. Although at first they don't know it, the new villain, Baltor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. Character Flora is a sweet, shy, and calm seventeen year old girl. She loves plants and enjoys making flower perfumes. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends helps and encourages her to share all her ideas with everyone. She is the calmest and shyest of the club. Flora hardly gets nervous and even in the worst of situations, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she doesn't know how to express herself, because she doesn't want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora is experimenting with plants, which, in the 4kids version, is trying to make them speak because she believes that if more plants talked, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. Flora's birthday is March 1st in the Rainbow version, but March 16 in the 4 Kids version in the show. She is from Planet Linphea, but from the Fifth moon of Marigold, All Green Fairylands in the 4kids version. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. When Flora calls upon her Charmix, it enhances her powers and also grants her new abilities. However, if she runs out of Winx, her Charmix disappears. If Flora uses her Winx, the power within the Charmix grows stronger, further enhancing her powers. Relationships Flora, on the second row to the right, in her fairy form with her pixie, Chatta, and with the rest of her friends in their fairy forms with their pixies.At first, Flora has a somewhat weak relationship with her friends, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Stella, and Tecna, but it later grows into a stronger one. She cares deeply about them and would risk her lives for them. They support each other and stand up for each other, especially when it comes to fighting The Trix. Flora is especially close with Bloom, who stood up for her when the other girls were upset that her plants were crawling into their rooms, and Layla, who offered to help her get together with Helia. Flora also has a strong bond with her pixie, Chatta. The two are actually very different; while Chatta is sociable, talkative, aggressive, and bold, Flora is shyer, meeker, and more gentle. However, because of this, Chatta can easily cheer up Flora and boosts her self-esteem. Flora is also friends with Brandon, Sky, and Riven, but not as strong as her other friends. Flora's love interest is Helia, the new Red Fountain boy. He is an eccentric daydreamer and enjoys writing poems. He is a pacifist and rarely uses offensive attacks. However, when Flora was in trouble, he had saved her with his laser string glove, causing her to fall in love with him. Despite her deep feelings for him, she has a hard time telling him how she feels. He returns her feelings, but being shy as well and unsure of how she feels, he has trouble telling her his feelings. Flora's attraction to him is quite obvious, as she doesn't pay attention in class and was doodling his name in her notebook. Layla and Chatta both try to get them together, which consequently leads to the two revealing their feelings to each other. Helia and Flora actually have a lot in common, such as their love for nature, their idealistic ways, and how they prefer to use strategic purposes instead of offensive ones. Before Helia, Flora wasn't interested in anyone else, but when she went to the Halloween party on Earth, Bloom believes that a guy there was interested in her, despite his constant rejections when asked to dance. Flora's enemies are the Trix and Lord Darkar. She dislikes the Trix's malicious feelings towards her and her friends. Whenever they cause trouble for them, she and the other Winx girls try to stop them. Using teamwork and friendship, they often succeed in overthrowing their plans. Flora thinks Lord Darkar is cunning and manipulative. She and the other Winx girls have to combine their powers to defeat him and banish him to the chaos that spawned him. Flora also dislike how Mitzi, a girl from Earth, plays pranks on her and her friends and meanly teases Bloom. Although Flora thinks most of students in Cloud Tower harbor negative feelings for them, she believes that Mirta is her friend. Mirta, who is unlike the other witches, believes fairies aren't bad and has a sweet nature. At first, Flora doesn't talk to her as much, but when Trix turned Mirta into a pumpkin, Flora began to affectionately take of it and struggles to turn her back to normal. Flora's failure to revert her back to her true form at first caused some tension between her and the Winx girls, but after many attempts, she finally managed to turn Mirta back to normal. Later, Mirta hangs out with Flora at the celebration at the end of the first season and then transfers to Alfea. Flora, being a fairy of nature, has a strong connection with nature. She can hear the Voice of Nature and understand them. She strongly dislikes anyone hurting plants and wants to stop deforestation and extinction of plants. Flora's love for nature causes her to experiment with them, such as makinng speaking plants and carnivorous ones. One of her experiments helped the Junior League of the Swamp, when she multiplied a rare plant they ate from going extinct. Once, Flora's love for her plants conincided with her friendship with her friends when the other Winx girls were upset that her experimenting plants were crawling into their rooms. Eventually, Flora left with her plants to a forest, but Bloom later convinces her friends to take her back. Callidora of Luna - October 20, 2006 03:58 PM (GMT)Layla Birthday: June 15 Personality Layla is a complex and multilayered character. When we first see her in the first episodes of Season 2, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. The Pixies trust her very much - Layla is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Layla gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Layla is not Supergirl, though. She has some vulnerabilities that she tries to hide from the other members of the Winx Club, but it doesn't always work. Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne moves away when Layla is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Her first interaction with girls her age comes when she arrives at Alfea. Having been so isolated for such a long time, many times, she holds back, and worries that she doesn't know how to be a good friend. As the months progress, though, she slowly opens up and becomes good friends with all of them. Layla is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, and speaks many different languages. Original Appearance Layla first appears in the first episode of Season 2. In it, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. Magical Info Layla is from Planet Andros (Realm of Tides in the 4kids version). She has the power of Morfix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea. Her Winx outfit is a sparkly green tank top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. She also wears a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Layla's wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Layla's first transformation is rapid but surprisingly detailed. Firstly she screams and flexes her arms, and there is brilliant white flash. Layla spins and her ranger outfit is replaced by her Winx outfit bit-by-bit in a green glow. Layla then flies down into her finishing pose. Since the ranger outfit was not her usual casual outfit, a different version where her outfit appears in a flash of light (like Stella's sequence), with the sash appearing separately, was used after the trip to the UnderRealm. Notably, her transformation sequence does not have hands being crossed at any point, nor does she have a background shape. Layla's powers are entirely based around the liquid Morfix, but she hopes to be able to control all liquids through magical training. Layla usually just creates blasts of the liquid which she projects from her palms in columns. But she can also create solid walls of crytalized Morfix for protection. But Layla has been know to also create useful but very strange things with Morfix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. Friends Stella Flora Bloom Tecna Musa: Layla appears to have a closer relationship with Musa than any of the other girls. Throughout the series, they are often seen hanging out together. They have several parallels that might be the reason that they are so close. Both of them have had isolated childhoods, and can understand each others' feelings of loneliness. They also share a love of music and rhythm. The Specialists Piff Love Life Layla, through the majority of Season 2, shows an apparent lack of interest in members of the opposite sex. She is the only member who doesn't have a love interest, much as in the case of Flora in Season 1. She appears to be a feminist, and can perform any task that the specialists can. She even at one point takes control of the Wind Raiders from Riven. There has been speculation, however, that a Specialist named Leonardo comes into the picture in Season 3, and he will be Layla's boyfriend. Here Is A Picture Of Bloom And Stella Dancing: Category:Browse